3 Years
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: After Inuyasha and Kagome destroyed the jewel Kagome spent 3 years at her time since the well stop working. But what if when she was in her world that she was pregnant with Inuyasha kids, what will be the reaction when he returns? BLUE ROZE
1. Alone without him

3 years

Kagome smile as she walks down the side walk, she had just finish high school and now she would be going to college next year. Kagome had already decided to go to a nice College in Tokyo. Kagome thoughts then went from college to a certain half demon. Kagome could feel tear in her eyes, its been 3 years since the well was cut off once she had made the correct whish and had the Shikon jewel disappeared, forever. When she came back through the well with Inuyasha she was so happy to be home, since she had disappeared for 3 days stuck in the darkness. But when she returns she saw Inuyasha sink back into the well, and was gone. She had cry for weeks after that, she miss him so much, even now it brought tears to her eyes when she thought about it. She walks up the step while wiping the tears on her check, she then walk towards the well instead of the house. Once there, Kagome set down her bag and took a deep breath as she jump into the well. She hit the bottom of the well, again. Kagome felt the tears go down her check, she made no effort to stop them, and she covered her face with her hands. She miss him so much that it hurt, she whish he was here so she could hold him and hug him and everything. She laid down on her side and just cried in frustration, sorrow, and sadness. After a half an hour of crying, she finally pulled her self together, she stood up and clime out of the well from the ladder that they had installed. She had tried to jump through the well every day, some times she would sleep in there, and hoping that some day Inuyasha would come back to her. She grab her bag and step out of the well, she look back one more time, and then ran to the house so she wouldn't start crying again. She open the door and took off her shoes, she walk over to the sink and pour her self a cup of water to help calm her down. Just as she finish and relax for a minuet she herd 2 voices yell:

"MOMMY! MOMMY! YOUR HOME" Kagome smile and look down, to see 2 children run to her and huge her as well as they could at their size. Kagome smiled sweetly and she bent down to hug them.

"How are my precious babies doing?" She asks sweetly, she could feel them both smile and look up. They were Kagome children, and you can guess who the father is. The one on Kagome right was named Kiyra, she look a lot like Inuyasha mother, was the first thing Kagome notice when she was born, She had long black hair with white tips at the end, and 2 black fuzzy ears with white tips. She also had Inuyasha beautiful golden eyes that were filled with kindness and sweetness. She was 50% demon with some spiritual powers, but she could only use them for healing not fighting. On her right was Haru, he had white hair with black tips at the end and white fuzzy ears with black tips. He had Kagome beautiful Chocolate colored eyes. He was 75% demon, so he had some dark blue scars on his check like Inuyasha had when he was a full demon but the were straight not all rip up like. He was shy, and he wasn't afraid to show his feeling if he trust you, but he didn't cry unless something really sad happen, like if his mother or sister died. But if you got him mad, then he would have red eyes and he would have a crested moon on his head, but he had more control over his demon side, but if he was really mad then he would lose control.

"Guess what?" Ask Haru, but before Kagome could answered Kiyra answered.

"Uncle Souta lost Yasha!" Kagome eye twitch, Yasha was Kagome 1 year old son, now she didn't sleep with any one else or nothing. And Kagome was confuse when she found out she was pregnant, but her grandfather told her that when a half demon (Especially a dog demon) when they mated with a human, they were likely to have a human litter. Every 2 or 3 years she would get pregnant until she had 6, 7, or 8 pups. Kagome was shock at first, but her mother was happy that she would be getting more grand children. Souta had been a good Uncle helping Kagome in every way he could which Kagome was thankful for, especially when she was pregnant. Lets just say when a human woman is pregnant with a half demon, or a 75% demon they can be very sensitive or cruel. Kagome would get a mood swing if she watches a commercial about weight loss. She would call the place and yell at them for an hour and then hang up in tears for the strangest reasons. Kagome took a deep breath and then ask her children as sweetly as possible.

"Where is your uncle?" She asks, they both smile as they both pointed up towards the nursery where they slept as well. Kagome got up and walk up the stair.

Souta was looking furiously for the lost 1 year old demon. He dread what his sister would do if she ever found out that she lost the little kid. But he stop dead in his tracts when he herd.

"Where is Yasha?" Souta turn around to see Kagome standing there with her arms cross and with a face that said answer-right-or-you-have-a-death-whish. Souta began to sweat and tried to calm down.

"He…..in, my room, ya! That's it" Souta said, Kagome grown as she said.

"Well, can you go get him?" She asks sweetly, Souta as about to move, until he herd Kiyra shout.

"Mommy, Yasha in a tree!" both Souta and Kagome eyes widen as they ran towards Kiyra and Haru who were in Kagome room at the time. Kagome had left the window open, and on the tree branch was Yasha. Yasha look exactly like Inuyasha. His hair, his attitude, his eyes, and everything were a perfect match. Kagome always felt both happy and sad when she saw the resemblance in her son and the father. She was happy because Inuyasha would be happy to know that his son was just like him, but sad to know that Inuyasha wasn't there with them. Kagome began to panic, but then calm down. She step on the branch, which was strong enough to hold her, and walk towards her son who was right now looking at a pretty butterfly.

"Yasha come to Mommy." Kagome said sweetly, Yasha being stubborn like his father did a very cute 'Ked' and as if to prove his point crawl a little father out.

"Yasha, Mommy has ramen." Kagome said, Yasha stop and turn around, he smile a hungry look and began to crawl as fast as he could. Kagome sigh in relief when she grab her son and walk inside. Souta look nervously as Kagome walk to Yasha baby crib and set him down safely on the bed, Kiyra and Haru disappeared to do something.

"Souta, I'm asking calmly for a simple question." She said, "Why in the hell was Yasha out side on a tree branch when you were supposable watching him?" Souta gulp as a very aggressive mother look at him.

"I swear I left a minuet to use the bathroom, when I came back he was gone, you know how he runs off now and then." Souta said Kagome breath in and out to relax.

"You have dipper duty for the next 6 month, and if you disagree, then I bet mom will be interested to hear this story." Kagome said, Souta nodded and the left so Kagome wouldn't change her mind. Kagome sigh as she turn around and look at Yasha, who was now sleeping. Kagome smile as she brought her hand to her check and rub it, she began to cry from the sight of Yasha.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" asks Kiyra, Kagome turn around, she wondered how Kiyra could tell she was crying, but remember her since of smell.

"Did Yasha do something?" Ask Haru, Kagome smile as she shock her head.

"No, Mommy just glad that Yasha is safe that's all." Kagome said, the both smile and ran up for a hug, which Kagome hug back. The rest of the day went as normal. She took care of her kids with the help of her mother cooking dinner and everything. Kiyra and Haru were no regular kids. They were both 3 years old but were acting like as if they were 5. They could walk perfectly, they could talk just perfectly, and Yasha seem to under stand every word Kagome said. After dinner (Which was ramen) and a quick movie Kagome brought Yasha up to bed, she rock him to sleep and quietly left the room. Then Kagome took Kiyra and Haru into their room, there she set them both in the same bed, which they shared. Once they were tuck in Kagome told them a story of The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass after she finish the story they thank her and Kagome was about to leave but the Kiyra had to ask:

"Mommy, where is daddy?" She ask, Kagome stop and look at her daughter and son.

"Did he leave us?" Ask Haru, Kagome just smile sweetly.

"No, Haru, he just had to go do something very important for us, so we could be safe, he'll be back soon okay." Kagome said, both Haru and Kiyra smiled sweetly but Haru ask:

"What did he look like?" He asks, Kagome heart crack but she fake a smile as she answered.

"Imagine Yasha as young handsome man and then you got your answered," She said, they both giggle at the thought but then they yawn and said good night to Kagome then Kagome walk out of the room quietly. Once she was out, she ran into her room crying. Kagome had tried her best to keep Kiyra and Haru from asking where was their father, but she knew the question would come up, but she never expected the question to come so soon.

'Why did the well have too close, why couldn't it open, so I can see Inuyasha. And he can see our babies. So they don't think their father just left them for no reason?' Kagome knew that Inuyasha would want to see his kids, his father died when he was born, and he was always sad about it even if he never said it. She would always cry herself to sleep, it hurt so much, and her heart ach for him. She remember the night when he confess to her, it was the night just before the great battle happen. Her checks flush a little as it went back to the night, when he was next to her.

(FLASH BACK)

_Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting by a fire, Miroku and Sango were back at Keade hut watching Kohaku. Inuyasha had ask Kagome to come back into his time to ask her something, she did so and here they were now. They just sat their, steeling glances from each other, until Kagome finally spoke. _

"_What were you going to ask me?" she ask, Inuyasha shifted a little in his spot as if deciding to say what he wanted to say. Kagome was losing her patients. "If you don't have anything to say then I'm going home." She said, she was then about to get up, but Inuyasha grab her arm gently but hard enough to pull her down onto his lap, Kagome blush furiously by this act. "Inuyasha what ar-" Kagome was suddenly cut off, when Inuyasha put his lips on her kissing her lightly, but romantically. Kagome eyes then fluttered down as she kiss him back. Inuyasha wanted to deepen the kiss, after a moment when they were almost dying for breath they stop gasping. _

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered he held her close looking at her with love in his eyes, the most Kagome had ever seen from him. _

"_Kagome, I…Love you and I want you, I want you to be…to be….my mate" Inuyasha whispered, Kagome gasp a little when he said this, she gasp because Sango had told her what a mate meant in a demons world, it was sort of like a permanent wife. Kagome felt her heart sing with happiness and joy, but before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha set her down while the bangs in his hair cover his eyes he got up he then began to walk away. _

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome said but Inuyasha continue to walk away, but Kagome ran and then stop him. "Inuyasha, why did you run away? You haven't even herd my answered?" Kagome ask, then out of no where Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace refusing to let her go. _

"_Because," He whispered as his hand rub her back. "I knew that your answered would be no." Then Inuyasha held her tighter not wanting to let her go, Kagome was shock by this but then she smile. She pulled back but only far enough so she could look at his face, then another small gasp escape her lips as she saw the Inuyasha was crying. She saw the burn of sadness and rejection in his eyes, it look like a never closing scar, something that would be there even if he became happy. Kagome felt the tears fall down her face, she had no idea what it must have felt like to be bullied and rejected, and just because of his demon and human side. Kagome brought a hand up to his face, Inuyasha tears had already stop but still the hurt still remain un touch. Before Inuyasha knew it Kagome lean up and kiss him passionately, Inuyasha return her kiss. As soon as they stop Inuyasha look at Kagome with confusion. _

"_Kagome…" He whispered but he was stop when Kagome spoke. _

"_Inuyasha, I'm not like the others, I don't care at all if you're a demon or human or even both. I still love you as the way you are, you're the only one that I have, or will ever love and would want to be your mate." Kagome whispered, Inuyasha look so stun, the only other person that showed him such compassion like this was only his mother, Kikyo had only wanted him to be human and didn't like his half demon side. But here was Kagome offering her self to him, with the passion in her eyes that made his heart race faster. Inuyasha then pick up Kagome and then carried her off into the woods away from sights, so he could make her his and his alone._

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she herd some one open the door, it was her mother she saw Kagome crying and the hurt in her eyes. She immediately went over to her daughter and held her.

"I miss him so much," Kagome could barely whisper her mother held her tighter trying to sooth her daughters pain.

"I know you do, I know you do….."

SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT WILL WRITE MORE SOON OKAY.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. Alone without her

Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch he was just staring off into space think of no one other than Kagome. It had been 3 years since the well close, but it felt like 300 years to him. The pain took his heart and broke it into so many pieces that not even Myoga would be able to see the biggest piece. The only person that could reassemble these pieces was Kagome, for he would trade the world if he could even get a glimpse of Kagome. But he thought that there was nothing that could bring her back. Inuyasha sigh as he jump down from the branch and ran to no other place than the well. Once there, he took a deep breath and jump into the well, but he landed gracefully onto the ground of the well. His hands tighten into fist as he took his fist and punch the wells bottom.

"Damn it!" He yelled in anger, why did the stupid well have to close, he miss Kagome she was the only one that love him for him. She was the only one that ever cared about his injuries and taught him how to have friends and be able to talk to his brother without wanting to kill him at every visit. But now she was gone, he could touch her, talk to her, for god sake he couldn't even get a glimpse of her. He sigh as he just sat their, Inuyasha look horrible, his hair was looking more dark grey then his silver-white like color. His eyes that glowed golden were dull and they look more like a bright dull brown then golden. His ears were usually down, they would only go up when he needed to hear other wise they were down like if a dog miss his owner horrible. He just sat their trying to imagine Kagome as good as he could, he then reached into his coat and brought out the pretty golden color locket that Kagome gave him. He open it to see the tow pictures one with his face and the other with Kagome face. He stared at the picture lightly touching it with his thumb. He stared at it for a hour, until something caught his ears. He lift one ear and he herd it again.

"Help!"

"Mommy, Daddy, anyone!"

Inuyasha shoot up, he jump out of the well and ran at full speed to were he herd the cry. In seconds he was there, he saw a huge rat demon, the demon had corner something and Inuyasha knew who they were. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and yelled.

"WIND SCAR!" With that the demon was destroyed in a matter of second. Then Inuyasha turn to look the kids who scream for help, their in the corner were two 4 year olds girls with a small boy that was 1 years old. Inuyasha walk up to them and kneeled down.

"Hey you guys alright?" he ask, one of the girls look up from originally burring her face into her sister who did the same. Once she saw who it was she smiled big and then yelled:

"Uncle Doggie!" She yelled, Inuyasha smiled as the other twin look up and smile as the both tackled Inuyasha with all of the force they had, which sent Inuyasha to the ground.

"Uncle Doggie save us!" The girl shouted, while the other one agreed, Inuyasha smile thankful that the kids were safe.

"HIZURU, HITOMI, KYDO! ARE YOU OKAY!" Inuyasha look up to see Sango running to them, she saw the bites of demon rat every where and knew something happen. The twins look up and smile as they ran to their mother, Sango already had tears in her eyes when she kneeled down and held her precious children. Miroku then showed up running as fast as he could, once their he saw Sango with the twins, he would have gone to them but he went to get his 1 years old son crying. He pick him up and held him close thankful that he was safe, once Miroku calm down his son he turn to Inuyasha.

"What happen?" Miroku ask, he knew what happen from the bits of rat demon every where and everything but he could never be too sure.

"Some rat demon was about to get them, but I safe them." Inuyasha said like as if it was nothing. Sango smile as she still held her children, then she pull up to look at them.

"What do you say to uncle Inuyasha?" She ask, they both smiled innocently as they turn their heads and at the same time said:

"Thank you Uncle Doggie!" Inuyasha blush as the girls smiled happy smiles. Sango look up as well.

"Yes, thank you Inuyasha" Inuyasha blush more as he look the other way and 'ked'.

"What ever, you should watch them more carefully." Inuyasha said, Sango however then frown as she turn to the monk who was silently trying to leave.

"Actually Inuyasha, your right I wonder WHY their father wasn't paying attention to them?" Sango yelled as Miroku stop dead in his tracks, but before he could say a thing.

"He was doing that thing that you told us to tell you if he does it" Hitomi said as Sango felt her veins pop.

"Sango, remember, no one got hurt and you know how kids make up st-" Miroku was cut off by Sango lifting her Hirikotsu.

"YOU LECHOROUS MONK, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE PAIN IS!" Then Miroku put his son carefully down as he then began to run as fast as he could while Sango began to chase him.

"No wait Sango, remember no violence in front of t-" Miroku was again cut off.

"OH YA LIKE I TOLD YOU NO WOMANIZING AND NOT TO LET THEM WONDER OFF, LIKE THAT MATTERS NOW!" Sango yelled as they began to run through the village, about a few hours later Sango finally caught Miroku and showed him true pain…..again. That night Inuyasha eat dinner with them as a way to say thank you for saving their children. After dinner they all finish and Sango notice how late it was.

"Alright kids, time for bed" Sango said, then all of the kids, even the 1 year old whine.

"But mom we want to stay up." Hizuru said, Miroku smiled as he then added.

"Well, can you tell us a good reason to stay up?" Miroku ask, that stop Hizuru as she then began to think as well as her sister.

"Because Uncle Doggie promise to tell us a bed time story!" Hitomi said as she turn to face Inuyasha with a hopeful look. Inuyasha sigh as he nodded.

"Ya sure," then the girls smiled as they ran to Inuyasha and climbed into his lap, Inuyasha told the story of the princess of the moon and how a half-demon, a demon slayer, a mink, and a beautiful priestess who defeated her and sent her back to the moon. The girls love the story and Kydo love it until he fell asleep once Inuyasha finish the girl clap in an adorable way.

"Aright, now bed time." Sango said, nut Hitomi had another thought.

"Wait, Uncle doggie if our mother was the demon slayer and our daddy was the monk.

"And if you were the invincible half-breed then who was the beautiful and powerful priestess?" Hizuru ask.

"Did she die?" Hitomi ask, Inuyasha sigh as his heart crack, Sango and Miroku would have originally told the kids it was bed time no end of conversation, but they were curious about how Inuyasha was taking the fact that Kagome was gone. Inuyasha sigh as he look at the little girls on his lap.

"Her name was Kagome, and no she didn't die she went on a mission and won't be back for a long time." Inuyasha simply said, the girls nodded but were still curious.

"What did she look like?" Hizuru ask, Inuyasha heart began to bleed but he didn't want to see weak. Inuyasha seem to get a dreamy look in his eyes as he describe how Kagome look.

"She was perfect to me, she had hair so black it look blue, and her eyes were brown but they were filled with happiness and joy and love and everything. She smelled of flowers and clear spring water and she always thought the good of people, and she was the one who set me free from my imprisonment from the tree. Her voice was so sweet and gentle, even when she yelled at me it would be music to my ears, and I would always feel piece around her always calm and sweetness, like as if darkness never existed." Inuyasha stop as he then completely got lost in space. The girls giggle as they could tell Inuyasha was hopelessly in love with her.

"Do you miss her?" Hitomi ask? That brought Inuyasha back to life but he sigh as he whispered.

"I miss her more than my own mother…" Inuyasha said, the girls look up to see how sad Inuyasha was, that's when Miroku got up.

"Okay time for bed," He said, the girls didn't argue for they saw how sad Inuyasha was and that they should bother him any more. Miroku took them to bed while Sango pick up her baby son and set him to bed once they both return Inuyasha was gone.

"I feel so sad for him….." Sango whispered, "I wonder what it must feel like to be so close to the one you love, and yet so far.' Sango whispered as Miroku then held her from behind.

"I just wonder what he would do, if he didn't even had us to talk to, to except him as family…."

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT WILLWRITE MORE

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
